eascofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurovision Asia-Pacific Song Contest
The Eurovision Asia-Pacific Song Contest, abbreviated as EAPSC and often simply called Eurovision Asia, is a song competition held on the platform of Discord and broadcast on YouTube, with participants representing primarily countries of the Asia-Pacific region and belonging to the Asia Pacific Broadcasting Association (APBA). At least 38 countries and dependencies are eligible to compete as of the current edition. Based upon the existing Eurovision Song Contest held primarily between the countries of Europe, the Eurovision Asia-Pacific Song Contest is part of the Eurovision Discord Network, a network of Eurovision fan contests on Discord, including the Eurovision Americas Song Contest. The Eurovision Asia-Pacific Song Contest was founded by its current Executive Supervisor, lxvisrat#2012 The contest is organized, apart from the Asia-Pacific Broadcasting Association, by the different delegations of each country, each with a Head of Delegation (HoD). Each Delegation is responsible of the representation of their respective country in the competition, including the choice of the artist and song to compete, the organization of national selections, the organization of a specific contest, among others. Each country will also be able to vote in the competitions for its artists and songs of preference through the Jury Vote and Televote, either during the Semi-Finals or in the Final. So far, a total of X different countries and dependencies have won the competition and therefore hosted the contest. Apart from Country, who hosted due to being the organizer of the debut edition of the contest, Countries have all been winners and have hosted the contest. The highest scoring winner, so far, is Country's Singer who won the XXth Edition with the song "Song Name'' " which obtained a total of XXX points. History The first ever Eurovision Asia-Pacific Song Contest started on XXth Month 2020. It was held in City, the capital city of Country, the first country to ever host the Contest. XX nations took part in the first edition, each submitting one entry to the Contest. In this edition, the singer Singer, who represented Country, became the first winner in the history of the Contest with the song '''Song Name'. Each country awarded 12 points to their favourite, 10 points to their second favourite and then 8 points to 1 point for the rest. Participation Further information: List of countries in the Eurovision Asia-Pacific Song Contest. Eligible participants include primarily Active Members (as opposed to Associate Members) of the APBA. Active members are those who are located in states that fall within the Asia-Pacific Broadcasting Area, plus the observer states and their dependencies XX countries and dependencies have participated at least once in the Contest. These are listed here alongside the edition in which they made their début: Hosting Further information: List of host cities in the Eurovision Asia-Pacific Song Contest. Since the first Contest, hosted in City, Country, it was decided that the winning country would host the contest the next year. Slogans Since the first Contest, slogans have been introduced in the show. The slogan is decided by the host broadcaster and is then used to develop a visual design for the contest. Winners